


providence

by Alecto_Furie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: The timely preparation for future eventualities.Lori is cheating, but that's okay because he prefers Carl.





	providence

**Author's Note:**

> Being rushed by my brother to get done so we can go out, I'll update all of these other details later! 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥ And let me know what you think...

Rick knew Lori was cheating on him with his best friend Shane. But that was okay, because he only married her so that they could have a daughter. A daughter he could groom into his very own human sex toy.

So of course he was disappointed when Lori gave birth to a boy and then lost the ability to have more children due to complications. 

As Carl grew, Rick realised he didn’t mind having a son instead of a daughter - yes Carl couldn’t birth him a new sex toy, but Carl’s little penis was adorable and fit so nicely into his mouth.

Rick just had to get rid of Lori, and then he’d have his little boy all to himself. It was tempting to divorce her based on her infidelity, but then she’d want custody of Carl and that would not do - she had to die. And if Shane got in the way, he’d have to be disposed of as well.

\---

Rick put his plan in motion on a sunny Wednesday when Carl was 7 years old. There was nothing special about the day except that Shane had it off. And if Rick was going to pull off _moving away to get away from the memories_ , he did not need his best friend alive to randomly check in on him.

His schedule for the day was paperwork until 11am, patrol by himself until 2pm and then more paperwork until 4pm. Except at 3:30pm his desk phone rang, it was Carol (her daughter was in the same class as Carl) saying she had Carl with her because Lori hadn’t showed up to pick him up. Rick hung up after thanking her, tried to call Lori - it went straight to voicemail, and then went to ask the Sheriff if he could leave early.

Rick tried Lori’s number again, this time leaving a more worried message. He stopped by Carol’s to pick up Carl, being sure to mention that he couldn’t get through to his wife and that he’d let her know if Lori showed up. Carl chattered all the way home about his day, hands wringing the hem of his T-shirt in worry. Rick didn’t like seeing his boy worried for nothing, but he couldn’t say anything - the only way to keep a secret was to never tell anyone.

Carl ran into the house shouting for his mother but she was not home, although her car was parked outside. Rick tried to call her again, this time his voice held an edge of panic as he left a message, and then he called Lori’s friends to ask if she was with any of them - only Amanda had seen her; they’d shared breakfast after dropping their kids off at school, Lori had said she was heading home to do the laundry.

Rick tried calling Shane but got voicemail, he left a message asking Shane to call him urgently and then he called the Sheriff. His boss urged him not to worry and take care of Carl instead, he’d call as soon as he knew anything. Carol had assured Rick that Carl had had something to eat, so he dropped into an armchair to wait. 

“Daddy?” Carl was standing next to him in just his shorts and T-shirt.

Rick smiled at his boy, “Yes son?”

“Have you found Mom yet?” Carl’s face was furrowed with worry, his hands wringing his hem once again.

Rick sighed, then ran his hand through his son’s hair. “Not yet.”

“Oh.” Carl’s shoulders dropped and he stared sadly at the floor. “Can I sit with you?”

Rick’s heart went out to his son but what he did, he did for them. “Of course. You know I’m always happy to spend time with you.”

Carl smiled at him, and before Rick could react, Carl was nestling himself in his father’s lap. Rick had not realised until that moment, too worried as he was that something could go wrong, that his plan would mean he and Carl would be alone until someone found Lori - this might even be the last time they were alone for a long while.

Rick wrapped his arms around his son and buried his nose in his hair. “You’re getting too big for your old man’s lap.”

“Never,” Carl giggled, wrapping his own arms around his father.

They sat together quietly for a few moments but then, despite Rick’s best efforts, his body was beginning to react to the close proximity of his precious boy. 

“Daddy?” Carl whispered.

Rick lifted his head from resting on his son’s and looked down to find his son blushing. “Yes Carl?”

“You’re hard,” Carl whispered again, blush darkening as he shifted.

Rick bit back a groan as Carl’s perfect little butt brushed against his aching cock. “Carl,” he choked out, glancing up at the clock. “Your Mom could be back at any time.”

In all truth, Rick was more worried the Sheriff would show up at their door to personally break the news to him that Lori was dead. And he did not want to be sporting an erection, or be caught molesting his son, should that happen.

“I can be quick,” Carl said, pouting but did not move to take the initiative - something Rick was hoping to teach him after they’d moved to a different town.

All they knew was how to be quick, which was a major problem for Rick because he wanted to savour his boy. Rick’s fear of getting caught now, when it still looked like he could get away with murder, helped him reign in his body.

Standing from his seat, Rick put Carl down on his feet. “Maybe later, after your Mom’s gone to sleep.”

“Aww,” Carl looked miserable, which Rick could not allow.

Dropping to his knees, Rick took his son’s face between his hands and kissed him gently. “I will always want you Carl, but you know we have to be careful.”

“I know,” his boy said sadly, kissing him back before wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck.

A knock at the door had them pulling apart, Rick squeezed his son’s shoulder in reassurance, before he went to open the door - the Sheriff was on the other side of it, hat in hand.

\---

10 years later…

Rick dragged the three tips of the fingers he had buried in his son’s ass slowly over Carl’s prostate and watched as he arched up, hands gripping at the scarves that kept them tied to the bedposts and toes curling up against the bedsheets, straining against their own restraints.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Rick said, absolutely breathless at the sight before him. 

His left hand gripped tightly at his own cock to stave off his orgasm, not wanting to cum until he had wrung his son dry - something that would hopefully be happening soon.

“Daddy,” Carl panted, head tilted down to peer at him. “Want you to fuck me. Please.”

“I love it when you beg darlin’,” Rick said, kissing the arch if his left foot. “But we had an agreement; if you finished the year top of your class you get whatever you want. Unfortunately you missed out on first by 1%, so I get to do whatever I want to you.”

Carl whined as Rick continued his assault on his prostate, head thrashing on his pillow.

Rick groaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to be up on the bed with his son, giving him what he wanted. But watching as Carl writhed on the bed, his cock glistening with his cum, proved too much for him.

“Fuck it!” Rick growled, pulling his fingers from his son’s ass and scrambling to bury his cock in his boy.

“Yes!” Carl shouted as he slammed home and began to frantically piston his cock into and out of his son’s abused hole.

“So fucking perfect!” Rick growled into Carl’s ear. “Want to spend . . . every second . . . my cock in you!” 

“Daddy please!” Carl gasped, struggling against his restraints. “Want to touch!”

Rick howled as he slammed in one final time before cumming, hands gripping Carl’s hips hard enough to bruise. He slumped down over his son as he came down, right hand reached blindly up to untie his boy as he sucked marks onto his fragile neck.

Carl gripped Rick’s hair as soon as one of his hands was free and tugged until his father turned his face, and then they were kissing sloppily.

“Wanna cum?” Rick questioned between kisses but Carl shook his head.

“No more,” his boy mumbled, squirming.

“Let me-” Rick lifted up on shaky arms and pulled out gently from Carl’s abused and sensitive ass. Rick sat up and untied his boy’s feet and then helped him lie on his side. “You okay?”

Carl hummed in the affirmative as he curled up slowly.

Rick glanced at the bathroom, wondering if he should get a warm cloth to clean them up, but then there was a hand tugging on him.

“Snuggle,” Carl mumbled, already half asleep.

So Rick lay down and snuggled with his son. Content to doze for now and later, when they woke, he would pamper his Carl. And maybe in a few years they’d move again - to set up house as husbands.


End file.
